D'hier à aujourd'hui
by Hermystic
Summary: UA/WWII. Erik n'en revenait pas. Il était libre. Libre de ses mouvements, de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Mais il était seul. Il n'a rien à perdre en allant en Angleterre bien au contraire.
1. 1945 (1)

**Titre :** D'hier à aujourd'hui

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour la sensibilité du sujet

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik (même si cela reste léger)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis un peu nerveuse … C'est la première fois que je me lance dans le fandom X-men ! Ce texte est **UA historique** se déroulant au tournant de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et plus précisément à **la libération des camps de concentrations**. Si le sujet est sensible, vous pouvez vous arrêter ici ! De plus, je ne fais pas apparaitre la condition mutante des personnages, ils sont donc des humains âgés de 19 ans. Dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Hier** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

 _Italique = allemand_

* * *

Erik n'en revenait pas. Il était libre. Libre de ses mouvements, de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. De cela Charles le lui avait assuré. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps.

Dire qu'hier encore, il était cloitré entre les murs d'un baraquement. A souffrir de faim, de froid, de douleur. _Ils_ n'étaient pas tendres avec eux. _Ils_ ne connaissaient pas la compassion. Erik ignorait s' _ils_ la connaissaient vraiment. Il fallait être fou pour commettre de telles atrocités durant tant d'années. Eux n'avaient rien fait. Ils étaient différents et parce qu'ils l'étaient, ils devaient être enfermés. Sans raisons. Uniquement à cause d'un homme. Qui était mort cela Erik l'avait vaguement entendu.

Hier, ils avaient été libérés. Tout le monde avait été surpris. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Les prisonniers avaient perdu espoir de bien longtemps. Les soldats ne pensaient pas trouver des êtres humains enfermés parce qu'ils étaient différents. Ils avaient dû attendre. Crainte, peur, angoisse. Mais aussi de l'espoir à nouveau.

Le jeune homme avait suivi le mouvement. Le peu de personne encore en vie avait été transporté ici et là en Allemagne puis en France. Des camps de transit qu'ils disaient. Mais cela durait trop longtemps. Alors quand il avait entendu parler de l'Angleterre, il n'avait pas hésité. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'était glissé dans un groupe de volontaires. Qui voulaient aussi tout recommencer. Ailleurs.

Mais grande fut la désillusion : ils devaient aller dans un autre camp de transit. Erik ne voulait pas être enfermé. Plus jamais. Il avait développé une certaine claustrophobie. Alors il avait fui. Il avait erré comme une âme en peine flottant dans des vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui. Les années de privation l'avaient amaigri. Il avait continué de marcher encore et encore. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il continuait. Il était libre après tout. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec cette unique pensée en tête qu'il s'endormit sous une porte cochère.

Pour être réveillé par des secousses. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pensant être de retour là-bas. Il attendait que les coups viennent. Mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, une voix douce s'éleva. Il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle disait. C'était une voix étrangère. Il se concentra et crut reconnaitre la langue des soldats.

« _Bon…jour,_ fit Erik en allemand la voix rauque.

\- Oh ! _Bonjour_ , _est-ce que je peux vous aider ?_ demanda l'inconnu en répondant dans la même langue.

\- _Je … Non … Oui …,_ finit par dire Erik en mettant sa fierté de côté.

\- _Venez, je vais vous aider à bouger, on va aller chez moi »_ dit encore l'autre homme.

Le regard bienveillant, le jeune homme en face de lui l'aida à se lever. Erik vacilla mais réussit à suivre l'inconnu qui finit par se présenter comme étant Charles Xavier. Il disait qu'une personne l'avait repéré et l'avait contacté. Il recueillait les âmes errantes qui ne savait pas trop où aller. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il voudrait. Charles marchait lentement ce dont Erik lui fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de solliciter ses membres ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une demeure cossue. Impressionné, Erik s'immobilisa devant la bâtisse. Il ne savait pas s'il oserait rentrer et était prêt à faire demi-tour. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion : Charles l'avait incité à avancer. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte de la maison et qui tira Erik à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme trouva l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Il ne faisait pas froid ni sombre c'en était agréable. Prudemment, il suivit son hôte qui lui présentait les différentes pièces où il pouvait aller librement. Cuisine, où un bol de bouillon chaud lui fut servi, salon, salle à manger, bibliothèque, salle de classe. Charles monta les marches tandis qu'Erik le suivit plus doucement. Il dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises à cause des tremblements de jambes. Ce fut en nage qu'il arriva sur le palier. Qui fut heureusement leur destination finale. Le propriétaire des lieux l'amena à une chambre libre. Qui ne fut rien que pour lui.

« _J'ai des vêtements en plus si vous le souhaitez_ , proposa Charles.

\- _En attendant d'avoir les miens ?_ avança Erik méfiant.

\- _Nous irons en trouver d'autres si vous en avez envie_ , suggéra encore le brun.

\- _Je ne sais pas si je pourrai …_ fit Erik gêné.

\- _Nous verrons plus tard en attendant vous devriez prendre du repos, la nuit n'a pas dû être des plus agréables_ » fit Charles en allant chercher des vêtements pour Erik.

Les vêtements récupérés et enfilés, le nouvel habitant s'approcha du lit et appuya sa main dessus. Elle s'enfonça dans le moelleux du matelas. Surpris, Erik grimpa dessus et ne sentit qu'à peine le matelas s'affaisser sous son corps léger. Il cala sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'engonça dedans. C'en était presque perturbant. Il retrouvait des sensations perdues. Les draps pesants sur lui, l'oreiller et le matelas moelleux sous lui. La sécurité d'un lieu, l'aide volontaire d'un inconnu, l'estomac plein, la sensation d'être bienvenue quelque part. Tout cela fit que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ferma les yeux avec sérénité parce qu'il était enfin libre.

* * *

A bientôt sur ce fandom qui sait !


	2. 2005

**Titre du recueil :** D'hier à aujourd'hui

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour la sensibilité du sujet

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik (même si cela reste léger)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit texte X-men. Parce que nous sommes le 27 janvier et que c'est la Journée de la mémoire de l'Holocauste et de la prévention des crimes contre l'humanité. Ce petit texte est donc ma petite participation à ce devoir de mémoire ! Je précise également que le discours a réellement été prononcé en ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un plaid écossais bien chaud sur les genoux, Erik et Charles étaient devant leur poste de télévision. Ils regardaient les programmes du jour comme souvent depuis qu'ils ne bougeaient plus guère de chez eux. Un flash info interrompit l'émission du moment. Perplexes, les deux hommes fixèrent l'écran se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si grave. Jusqu'à ce que le logo d'un organisme mondial n'apparaisse.

Charles augmenta le volume de la télé ne voulant pas manquer l'allocution. Erik plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui était écrit. Avant de se figer et de retenir son souffle. Était il possible que … ? Mais il ne dit rien et attendit tout comme Charles.

"Ceux qui nient ou relativisent les crimes de l'Holocauste cherchent à perpétuer les causes du génocide et à ranimer la violence. L'éducation est le dernier bastion qui nous protège contre cette menace et c'est là que la mission de notre organisme prend tout son sens." annonça la directrice générale.

Les mots avaient été prononcés. Enfin. Cela faisait 60 ans ou presque qu'il attendait cette reconnaissance. Au fil des années, il avait suivi les procès et les témoignages y mettant parfois son grain de sel. Surtout en Angleterre où il avait fini par rester. Grâce à Charles. Qui le regardait aussi touché que lui.

"Il était temps qu'ils se manifestent, dit doucement Charles.

\- Notre travail de mémoire va être enfin reconnu oui, souffla doucement Erik en se frottant le bras de sa main ridée.

\- Après tout ce temps tu _le_ sens encore … ? demanda Charles.

\- Difficile à oublier quand on _le_ voit tous les jours, fit Erik en grimaçant

\- Mais je croyais que … commença Charles.

\- Oh c'est le cas je l'oublie la plupart du temps mais parfois … _Il_ me pique encore comme si … _il_ venait d'être fait" avoua Erik.

Se voulant réconfortant, Charles posa une main noueuse sur la cuisse d'Erik. Celui-ci la serra à son tour et lui fit un petit sourire qui dérida son visage. Après tout, il avait fait en sorte que sa voix soit entendue aidée en cela par ses études menées après la guerre et par l'aide apportée par Charles. Il avait bien tenté de protester au début mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait dans le vide, il avait fini par accepter. C'est comme ça qu'il était allé là où il était sûr d'être entendu allant un peu partout à travers le monde.

Toutes ces interventions lui avaient pris beaucoup d'énergie. Encore plus quand il avait fallu se déplacer en Allemagne. Cela avait été difficile mais il avait tenu à y retourner. Pour montrer à Charles ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à dire comme il faut.

Depuis ce moment là, et leur âge avancé aidant pour avoir du recul sur les événements passés, ils avaient commencé à écrire un ouvrage mêlant mémoires et études. Il avait été écrit à quatre mains : l'un apportait un volet personnel tandis que l'autre épluchait les archives à sa disposition. Mais ils n'avaient jamais osé en parler autour d'eux. Du moins pas encore. Cette nouvelle reconnaissance allait changer beaucoup de choses. Parce qu'Erik n'avait jamais oublié. Et il savait que cela le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Bon vue que c'est le second texte que je poste ici je crois que je vais devoir sérieusement songer à quelque chose d'un peu plus vaste ! Peut-être des instants de vie au fil des années ... ? A méditer !

En attendant, je vous dis à très vite qui sait ? :)


	3. 1945 (2)

**Titre du recueil :** D'hier à aujourd'hui

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik (même si cela reste léger)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens sur ce recueil avec un nouveau texte dans le cadre de la Journée Internationale de la langue maternelle ! J'ai souhaité appliquer le thème de cette journée à X-men et plus particulièrement à Erik et Charles qui se trouvent toujours dans cette période compliquée qu'est la fin de la guerre ! Je précise aussi que les mots allemands présents dans le texte sont des interjections. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Charles tentait d'apprendre à Erik la langue anglaise afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller au quotidien. Mais ce n'était guère simple. L'allemand restait la langue maternelle d'Erik et il avait du mal à s'en séparer.

« Vas-y essaie encore Erik, fit Charles en l'encourageant en allemand.

\- Non, je n'ai plus envie, fit Erik boudeur.

\- S'il te plait … supplia Charles.

\- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer à parler allemand _hä_ ? grogna Erik en croisant les bras et en le défiant du regard.

\- Erik … Pas encore ce sujet, je t'en prie … » soupira Charles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient, créant ainsi quelques tensions. Charles essayait de faire comprendre à Erik que la langue allemande n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue en ces temps troublés. À ce propos, il s'était insurgé disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Charles comprenait mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres occupants de la maison. Ces derniers avaient adopté un comportement plutôt méfiant vis-à-vis d'Erik, ce qui l'avait blessé. Le maitre des lieux avait expliqué maintes et maintes fois la situation du nouveau venu, rien n'y faisait.

« J'essaie Charles, crois-moi… Mais c'est difficile, dit doucement Erik en anglais.

\- Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr ! dit Charles en faisant des phrases brèves.

\- Juste… Pas envie d'oublier l'allemand, insista encore Erik.

\- Aucun risque ! Pas avec l'accent que tu as quand tu parles anglais ! lança le professeur improvisé en voulant le taquiner.

\- Et c'est … mal ? D'avoir un accent ? demanda Erik décontenancé par la remarque de Charles.

\- Oh non, cela donne un certain style ! » répliqua Charles charmeur.

Les rougeurs sur les joues d'Erik firent rire le professeur. En l'entendant, Erik se plongea avec intérêt dans le livre en anglais qui trainait sur la table. Il se concentra dessus durant un moment. Le nouvel apprenti s'y plongea avec tellement de sérieux qu'il en oublia la présence de Charles à côté de lui. Erik murmura les phrases qui passaient sous ses yeux. Le front plissé, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lisait et soupira pour ce qu'il semblait être la énième fois.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Charles d'une voix douce.

\- Je … J'arrive pas, fit Erik dépité.

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis que tu es ici, répondit Charles en se voulant rassurant.

\- _Ach…_ Tu penses ? fit l'élève perplexe.

\- J'en suis sûr » affirma encore Charles en lui souriant.

Erik lui répondit de façon plus crispée. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui depuis qu'il était revenu. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour faire une chose aussi classique qu'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Il ne voulait pas pour autant oublier sa langue natale. Le dilemme était de taille mais il voulait réussir à communiquer avec les autres et surtout avec Charles.

* * *

Et on se retrouve très vite pour un nouveau texte ! Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à ces personnages surtout dans ce contexte si particulier mais voilà !

Je vous dis à très vite !


	4. 1945 (3)

**Titre :** D'hier à aujourd'hui

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour la sensibilité du sujet

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik (même si cela reste léger)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! De retour avec Charles et Erik dans un cadre post-SGM avec ses conséquences ! Le texte a écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture basé sur un lancer de dés. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Erik avait une faim de loup en se réveillant au petit matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Après tout, il l'avait perdu quand il avait arrêté d'avoir des repas fixes dans cet endroit abominable. Il soupira en rejetant le drap loin de lui. Il se redressa et bascula ses jambes à terre. Il se saisit de sa canne et s'en aida pour se relever.

Il s'était rendu compte que l'inactivité, et surtout le manque de force, l'avait affaibli plus que de coutume. L'ancien prisonnier avait du mal à tenir debout plus de quelques minutes. Ou alors cela tenait du miracle. Ou plutôt d'une forte volonté d'avancer.

Il descendit les marches comme tous les matins. Charles l'avait invité à faire comme s'il était chez lui. Ce qui était un peu le cas au final. Parce qu'Erik n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Alors il avait fini par considérer l'endroit comme _sa_ maison. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mine de rien, ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire dorloter par un propriétaire aussi charmant que Charles. A cette pensée, il sourit.

Erik arriva dans la cuisine qui était la pièce à vivre principale malgré la présence du salon et de la salle à manger. Le rationnement était encore valable malgré la fin des hostilités. L'avantage était que la cuisine était bien chauffée grâce au poêle qui servait aussi de cuisinière. C'est dans la pièce qu'il trouva Charles en train de compter de la monnaie.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Erik en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Je pense que oui … répondit distraitement Charles le front plissé.

\- Alors pourquoi cet air soucieux ? insista le nouvel arrivant en s'installant face à lui.

\- Il va falloir que je retourne à la banque retirer de l'argent » fit Charles en grimaçant.

Erik le suivit dans sa mimique. L'un et l'autre s'étaient bien rendu compte que les banques produisaient difficilement de la monnaie rendant compliquée les règlements d'achats. La paix avait beau être revenue, la vie restait encore bien difficile.

* * *

A bientôt !


	5. 1946

Hello ! Petit texte écrit en temps limité (30 min) sur le thème des hymnes sur le discord Yaoifr ! Bonne petite lecture ! :)

* * *

Erik savait qu'il fallait avancer mais il y avait des moments où tout lui revenait à la figure. Son passé n'était jamais loin mais, doucement mais surement, il pansait ses plaies béantes. Charles lui était d'une grande aide, il lui changeait l'esprit autant que possible. Cela ne marchait pas toujours comme ce jour-là où Erik entendit l'hymne allemand à la radio. Il s'était figé et avait crispé ses poings. En voyant ce mouvement, Charles avait éteint l'objet coupable et avait pris la parole.

« Erik ? Tout va bien, c'est juste un chant, dit doucement Charles.

\- Non, ce n'est pas « juste » un chant, c'est … c'est … l'évocation d'un passé révolu qui a été récupéré à de mauvais escient ! protesta Erik.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ignorais ce fait, dit doucement Charles en effleurant la main d'Erik pour le détendre.

\- L'entendre … Cela me donne la chair de poule … » souffla Erik.

Compréhensif, Charles hocha la tête. Par la suite, il prenait les devants et éteignait le poste de radio. Erik lui sourit, reconnaissant.

Ce fut bien des années plus tard qu'Erik arrêta Charles en attrapant son poignet. Il venait d'entendre des notes qui étaient à la fois familières et différentes. Il écouta la suite et se détendit en constatant que la décision avait été prise de réduire l'hymne à un seul et unique couplet. Le passé était resté là où il était.

* * *

Bon pis parce que j'ai pas fait de liste fixe pour les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, je vais l'intégrer dans le lot uh !

Ce texte est court mais le prochain devrait être 10 fois plus long que celui-là ! :)

A très très vite !


	6. 1980

**Titre du recueil :** D'hier à aujourd'hui

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Charles/Erik

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont, à l'origine, à Stan Lee et Jack Kirby, qui ont passé la main à Claremont et Byrne, avant de passer entre les mains de différents réalisateurs !

 **Notes :** Hello ! Je reviens en fanfare - ou presque - avec ce looong texte ! Cette fois-ci, l'inspiration était double : glisser les deux premières phrases de ce texte - qui correspondaient parfaitement au personnage - et surtout … Les nombreux documentaires sur Simone Veil qui racontaient sa vie de sa naissance à sa mort en passant par les camps de concentration jusqu'à son entrée au Panthéon début juillet. Je ne m'étends pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik avait attendu ce voyage pendant si longtemps. Il se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, et observa le paysage défiler sans prêter davantage attention aux personnes autour de lui. Il s'était enfermé dans une bulle que seul Charles arrivait à percer de temps à autre. Erik n'avait pas été bavard depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Londres en avion avant de prendre ce train en partant de Varsovie. Charles ne savait pas si cela avait été une bonne idée de faire ce voyage à la vue du mutisme d'Erik mais ce dernier disait que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Charles n'avait pas insisté mais couvait Erik des yeux pour veiller sur lui. Ils avaient encore quelques heures de train devant eux avant leur destination finale et Charles voyait bien que son compagnon de voyage n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Erik était crispé sur son siège, tout son être était tendu comme un arc et semblait vouloir fuir comme s'il voulait être ailleurs que dans ce wagon. Quand le train s'arrêta dans la petite gare, il bondit hors de son siège et sortit en trombe de leur compartiment. Charles ne dit rien et récupéra leurs bagages. Il rejoignit Erik dans l'espace d'attente. Le train fut à peine arrêté qu'Erik ouvrit la porte et se précipita sur le quai de la gare. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, fit quelques pas pour se calmer et reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Erik ? appela Charles, inquiet.

\- Cela devrait aller, répondit le concerné en devançant la question.

\- Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour tu sais, dit doucement Charles.

\- Je … Je peux pas … Pas maintenant ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Charles … J'ai besoin que tu comprennes, s'il te plait, supplia Erik en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, soupira Charles, alors allons-y dans ce cas là » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la gare.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la ville qui allait être leur point de chute durant quelques jours. Erik regardait partout autour de lui. Il essayait de reconnaitre certains endroits mais les lieux avaient énormément changé depuis la guerre. En un sens, cela le soulageait. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si tout avait été laissé tel quel dès leur arrivée. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu continuer à avancer.

Charles et Erik arrivèrent à leur petit hôtel. Le gérant leur souhaita la bienvenue avec un sourire avenant auquel les nouveaux arrivants répondirent. Erik s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil et utilisa ses restes de polonais mélangés à de l'allemand pour prendre la parole.

« Nous avons réservé une chambre avec deux lits, dit Erik.

\- A quel nom ? demanda leur interlocuteur en prenant un cahier.

\- Lehnsherr, répondit le concerné.

\- Une chambre avec deux lits simples pour deux nuits, c'est ça ? » questionna l'homme.

Erik hocha la tête pour confirmer. Le gérant prit une clef derrière lui et contourna le comptoir pour les mener à leur étage. Ils suivirent leur guide et le remercièrent. Ils posèrent leurs valises respectives dans la chambre et ressortirent dans la foulée pour trouver un endroit où manger. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur la brasserie du coin. Charles mangeait bien mais Erik triturait le contenu de son assiette. Il finit par abandonner quand il sentit son estomac faire des soubresauts. Son compagnon le regardait avec inquiétude mais il n'osait pas poser de questions. L'attitude d'Erik … Tout en elle criait que le lendemain allait être terrible et cela effrayait le philanthrope. Pourtant, il n'en montra rien et ne posa pas de questions. Charles laissa Erik pour aller régler l'addition. Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent à leur chambre. Il n'était pas tard mais ils se préparèrent d'ores et déjà pour la nuit. Les deux hommes se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Charles prit un livre dans sa valise et en reprit la lecture tandis qu'Erik était allongé, les bras sous la tête. Il somnolait mais de fréquents sursauts le maintenaient éveillé faisant bouger les draps. Cela attisa la curiosité de son voisin de chambrée qui l'appela.

« Erik ? Tout va bien ? demanda Charles en posant son livre sur les cuisses.

\- Est … Est-ce qu'il y a du monde qui crie dehors ? demanda Erik en s'asseyant.

\- Je vais voir, répondit Charles en repoussant sa couverture et en sortant du lit.

\- Alors ? fit Erik.

\- Je n'entends rien, dit Charles, la tête penchée par la fenêtre ouverte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

\- Encore un de ces fichus rêves … » souffla-t-il.

Charles ferma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux pour les fermer et, avec inquiétude, se tourna vers Erik. Ce dernier s'était couché en chien de fusil. Avec un serrement au cœur, le compagnon d'Erik comprit que l'endroit faisait revivre certains souvenirs, violents. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Et elle le fut, Charles entendait Erik se tourner de nombreuses fois dans son lit. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider en dehors d'être présent à côté de lui. Tous les deux furent soulagés de voir le jour arriver. Ils firent un brin de toilette, s'habillèrent et descendirent manger un petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune de l'hôtel. Comme la veille, avaler quelque chose fut difficile pour Erik. Il soupira en songeant que ses vieux démons liés à la privation de nourriture étaient de retour. Il finit par se lever de table et sortit à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Charles qui lui frôla la main pour le réconforter. Erik tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui fit un petit sourire. Cela ne trompa guère son compagnon qui prit tout de même la parole.

« Prêt ? demanda Charles en ajustant son sac à dos comme il fallait.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous sommes prêts à affronter tout ça mais puisqu'il le faut … Alors oui, je suis prêt » finit par souffler Erik faisant augmenter les craintes de son voisin.

Charles avait proposé de trouver un moyen de locomotion jusqu'à leur destination finale mais Erik avait refusé. Il voulait … Il voulait prendre le temps d'arriver là-bas. Ils se mirent en route et, en un peu moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent face à l'entrée où ils s'arrêtèrent. Charles regardait bizarrement les bâtiments qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Des barbelés s'élevaient tout autour, menaçants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Erik ? murmura Charles qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

\- Bienvenue en Enfer » dit sombrement Erik.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques mètres avant de tomber sur les rails qui menaient à l'entrée principale. La voie ferrée fut longée pendant un moment. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et le silence régnait en maitre sur les lieux. Cela rendait le tout … Angoissant. Instinctivement, Charles se rapprocha d'Erik qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer. Mieux que personne, il savait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Doucement, il commença à parler du voyage en train, de leur débarquement sur les quais, du tri effectué entre les différents passagers.

Charles avait peur de comprendre ce que les mots voulaient signifier mais il ne dit rien. Il sentait que ce moment était important pour son compagnon. Ce qu'il racontait était innommable et pourtant cela éclairait tout un pan de sa vie notamment sa crainte de certains transports en communs comme le train. Grâce à son récit, le fait qu'il n'ait plus de famille s'expliquait. Le père d'Erik avait été choisi pour l'exemple parce que d'autres avaient tenté de s'enfuir du ghetto de Varsovie. C'était quelques jours avant que l'endroit soit évacué. Par la suite, l'ancien détenu avait été séparé de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il ne les avait jamais revues.

« Tu ne les as pas cherchées ? demanda Charles, curieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, nous savions tous que les femmes et les enfants ne reviendraient pas … Parce que personne n'est jamais revenu de … de _là-bas_ , répondit Erik en serrant son poing.

\- De quel endroit parles-tu ? questionna Charles d'une voix angoissée.

\- De _ça_ , dit Erik en pointant les cheminées encore debout.

\- Non, ne me dis pas que … qu'ils étaient … bredouilla Charles.

\- Si Charles, ils étaient brûlés même si je n'ai su qu'après qu'ils étaient gazés » dit Erik, le visage fermé.

A côté de lui, Charles se mit à trembler. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne savait pas comment Erik avait fait pour survivre. Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, c'était bel et bien de la survie. Il continua d'écouter ce que lui contait Erik mais il avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du camp. Il déglutit en songeant que son compagnon aurait pu ne pas en revenir.

Les deux hommes avancèrent à petits pas. Ils furent happés par l'entrée de l'endroit maudit. Tous deux prirent le temps de se faire à l'ambiance si particulière du lieu. Erik regardait partout. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il désignait les bâtiments et réussissait à mettre des mots dessus. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Que cela soit l'hôpital, les dortoirs, les entrepôts, les postes de commandements ou encore les fours crématoires, il n'y avait plus grand chose. Une partie du camp avait été détruite alors que tout le monde n'avait pas été évacué. Les responsables espéraient effacer les traces mais ils avaient _oublié_ que les survivants risquaient, un jour ou l'autre, de parler.

Ce fut ce que fit Erik. Longtemps. Son quotidien, son désespoir, sa solitude, son travail, sa douleur, ses espoirs. Il évoqua tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années. Charles ne prononça pas un mot, que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Il ne pouvait qu'être là pour écouter Erik partager ce fardeau avec lui. Il voyait bien l'effet que la libération de ces paroles avait : le voile qui hantait en permanence ses yeux commençait doucement mais surement à se retirer.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les baraquements utilisés comme dortoirs. Erik hésitait à y entrer, il avait l'impression que l'endroit était encore vivant. Charles ne le força pas et lui laissa tout le temps qu'il voulait. L'ancien déporté finit par se décider et avança d'un pas puis d'un autre jusqu'à entrer complètement dans ce qui avait servi de dortoir. Charles le suivit et tourna lentement sur lui-même. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Erik s'élève dans l'espace vide.

« On était parqués comme des animaux, je sais pas combien on était sur chaque étage mais c'était … infernal comme tout le reste … » fit Erik en souriant sombrement.

Charles devint verdâtre. Il savait que cela s'était passé il y a de nombreuses années mais imaginer les conditions de vie des prisonniers ici … Cela lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne retint pas les haut-le-cœur et se précipita à l'extérieur du baraquement sous le regard navré d'Erik.

« Bordel … Comment as-tu fait pour … pour … survivre là-dedans ? fit Charles, haletant.

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même Charles … » soupira Erik en s'agenouillant à côté du concerné.

Il tira un Charles au visage pâle vers lui afin de l'étreindre. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos tout en ayant la tête de son compagnon nichée dans son épaule. Erik regardait les lieux autour de lui et continuait de les voir revivre sous ses yeux. Il les cligna une fois puis deux. Les silhouettes, les bruits, les odeurs … Tout se dissipa au bout de quelques instants. En cet instant précis, il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait fait le deuil de cette partie de sa vie.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les yeux d'Erik devinrent troubles. Il passa une main sur son visage et, surpris, le découvrit humide de larmes. Trente-quatre années après être sorti de cet enfer, il pleurait enfin tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tremblant, il se blottit contre Charles et laissa couler les gouttes d'eau salée qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Enlacés, les deux hommes prirent le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés. La course du Soleil était déjà bien avancée mais cela leur était égal parce qu'ils voulaient prendre leur temps. Doucement, Erik et Charles se détachèrent l'un de l'autre mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pour autant. Front contre front, les souffles se mêlèrent. Charles inspira un grand coup et finit par poser une question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit en ce monde où tu te sentes … à ta place … ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, au Manoir, à Londres, répondit Erik.

\- Oh … lâcha Charles, surpris.

\- On dirait que cela te surprend, commenta Erik.

\- Pas vraiment mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait ça qui sortirait spontanément, dit Charles.

\- Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'endroits où je me sois senti … bien ? commença à dire Erik, je veux dire … L'Allemagne, la Pologne … Je n'ai jamais été à ma place … Parce que j'avais toujours cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en étant Juif … A Londres, je peux être juste _moi_ tu vois ? finit-il en le regardant avec une pointe de désespoir dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas-là, rentrons à la maison » répondit Charles en souriant à Erik tout en se levant.

Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions, Charles tendit sa main qu'Erik saisit. Ainsi liés, ils se regardèrent. Dans les yeux de l'un se lisait le soulagement de s'être libéré d'un fardeau aussi lourd. Dans les yeux de l'autre se lisait la compréhension liée aux connaissances qui lui avaient été transmises. Les mains se lâchèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Celle-ci était tout juste dans leur champ de vision quand Erik se mit à accélérer le pas. Charles trottina à côté de lui pour rester à son niveau. Une fois l'entrée franchie, Erik ralentit l'allure mais ne se retourna pas. Au contraire, il redressa les épaules, comme s'il voulait défier le Passé de revenir le hanter sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, tout en avançant droit devant lui.

Charles et Erik rentrèrent tranquillement à leur logement. Ils ne furent guère bavards. Après tout, ils avaient déjà dit tant de choses qu'ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaire de parler plus. Arrivés à leur hôtel, Erik sentit les effluves du repas qui s'élevaient jusqu'à eux ce qui fit gronder son ventre. Perplexe, il regarda l'heure et constata, stupéfait, qu'ils avaient passé toute leur journée _là-bas._ Ce n'était pas étonnant que son estomac crie famine. Contrit, il regarda son compagnon qui lui sourit, rassurant. La nervosité s'était envolée et il commençait à retrouver un semblant d'appétit. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table et commandèrent le plat du jour.

En attendant leur repas, ils évoquèrent ce qu'ils feraient en rentrant à Londres. Erik hésita et dit être prêt à vouloir sensibiliser le public à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Charles hocha la tête, approbateur. Entre temps, leur commande était arrivée et ils mangèrent tout avec appétit tout en continuant leur conversation. Celle-ci était ponctuée de silences apaisants. Ils achevèrent leurs assiettes respectives de façon sereine ce qui contrastait avec celles qu'Erik avait _tenté_ de manger.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, saluèrent le propriétaire des lieux et montèrent dans leur chambre. Apaisés, ils se préparèrent pour aller se coucher. Ils étaient épuisés par la journée éprouvante qu'ils avaient passé. Un baiser plus tard et ils se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures respectives. Ce soir-là, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Erik s'endormit rapidement contrairement à Charles. Ce dernier tournait et retournait dans son esprit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il s'était dit. Il finit par trouver le sommeil mais celui-ci fut agité. Il s'imaginait être à la place d'Erik. Il se sentait secouer de toutes parts et pensait que c'était un garde qui voulait le pousser vers un gouffre noir et sans fond. Il se réveilla en sursaut et tomba sur le visage inquiet d'Erik qui avait le visage penché au-dessus du sien.

« Charles ? appela doucement Erik.

\- Cauchemar … bredouilla le concerné, le visage trempé de larmes.

\- Je t'ai entendu t'agiter, murmura son compagnon.

\- Désolé … fit Charles, penaud.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charles, dit Erik, la journée n'a pas été facile à vivre » commenta-t-il avec douceur en essuyant les larmes, qui coulaient, de son pouce.

Une fois le visage sec, Erik embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de son compagnon et voulut retourner à son lit mais Charles le retint par le poignet. Dans un souffle, il lui demanda de rester avec lui. Hésitant, Erik finit par céder en voyant le regard suppliant de celui-ci. Il ouvrit les couvertures, Charles se décala autant que possible afin qu'Erik puisse se glisser comme il faut à ses côtés. Ils étaient un peu serrés mais le plus petit s'installa aussi confortablement que possible contre le plus grand. Ce dernier l'entoura de son bras et, blottis de cette manière, ils s'endormirent une nouvelle fois.

Le réveil se fit naturellement grâce au jour qui rentrait dans la chambre parce qu'ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux en allant se coucher. Ils émergèrent doucement des limbes du sommeil, courbaturés par la position adoptée durant la nuit. Ils déplièrent tant bien que mal leurs membres avant de s'immobiliser et de profiter de quelques instants de calme et de tendresse tout en évoquant les événements de la nuit.

« Tu as réussi à te rendormir comme il faut ? demanda Erik.

\- Une fois dans tes bras, oui, répondit Charles, même si j'ai cru que mon cauchemar allait surgir à nouveau … acheva-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Il n'a pas surgi alors ? demanda Erik en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Hé bien … Ta présence a fait naitre des pensées beaucoup plus agréables … répondit Charles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh … En effet, elles devaient être sympathiques ! » commenta Erik en souriant.

Rassuré sur le sort de Charles, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, Erik resta silencieux tout en le gardant contre lui. Les crampes et les courbatures finirent par se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Ils pouffèrent et sortirent en hâte du lit pour arrêter de se gêner l'un l'autre. Tous deux rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour pouvoir les prendre avec eux lors du petit-déjeuner.

Ils achevèrent de se préparer et de ranger la chambre comme elle était à leur arrivée avant d'en sortir pour de bon, bagages en main. Ils descendirent manger puis allèrent rendre la clef de leur chambre à l'accueil. Une fois les formalités d'usages faites, ils sortirent de l'hôtel et marchèrent en direction de la gare. Arrivés à destination, ils posèrent leurs valises par terre et patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur train qui allait les ramener à Varsovie.

Quand il arriva, et que les portes s'ouvrirent, Erik n'hésita pas à entrer et à s'installer dans un compartiment avec ses affaires. Charles le fixait, songeur. Il n'en revenait pas des changements provoqués cette visite. Il secoua la tête en se faisant la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il lui demande pourquoi il était venu maintenant et pas plus tôt. Récupérant son propre bagage posé au sol, il entra dans le train en allant sur les traces d'Erik. Il finit par trouver la cabine où il s'était installé et s'assit en face de lui. Le train démarra les ramenant doucement mais sûrement vers leur maison. Charles fixa Erik, hésitant à poser sa question.

« Vas-y, pose ta question, lança Erik.

\- Pardon ? fit Charles avec incompréhension.

\- Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu me fixes avec hésitation, je sens bien que tu as envie de me demander quelque chose, fit Erik.

\- En fait … Je me demandais … Pourquoi venir ici _maintenant_? demanda son compagnon.

\- Hé bien … Je n'étais pas prêt à y retourner plus tôt, c'était trop douloureux … répondit doucement Erik.

\- Cela se comprend, fit Charles, mais il devait bien y avoir autre chose, non ? fit-il, perplexe.

\- Les faits, et surtout les lieux, commencent à être reconnus d'un point de vue international alors je voulais en profiter tant que ce n'était pas _trop_ fréquenté … expliqua Erik après un temps de réflexion, et puis … L'endroit … Maintenant que je l'ai revu, c'était comme s'il avait gardé son âme intacte et même en voyant des images, j'avais l'impression que c'était encore vivant, tu vois ? fit-il en le regardant.

\- Cela devait être parce que tu étais là, commenta Charles en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Possible … » murmura Erik en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa banquette en lui faisant un triste sourire.

Charles se morigéna. Il ne voulait pas le blesser d'une quelconque manière mais il se détendit. En effet, il voyait bien qu'Erik n'était pas renfermé sur lui-même. Les bras croisés, il était, bien au contraire, un peu plus décontracté comme s'il se sentait plus fort. Parce qu'il s'était libéré d'un poids, parce qu'il était prêt à en parler, parce qu'il savait que sitôt rentré à Londres, il allait faire tout son possible pour perpétuer cette mémoire, parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, jamais.

* * *

Ici s'achève ce nouveau texte. J'ai essayé de rester au plus près de la réalité avec ce que nous savons sans pour autant faire dans le voyeurisme par simple respect pour eux. Parce que je ne peux pas parler à leur place, parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être enfermé de cette façon. Pourtant, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas être oubliées, jamais.

Je vous dis à très vite !


	7. One day

Bonsoir ! Des mois après avoir écrit ce petit texte, il est enfin temps que je le publie ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles était épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi compliqué d'expliquer le phénomène du Chat de Schrodinger à des étudiants ! Il avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour leur expliquer le phénomène et il n'était pas sur d'être parvenu à le faire. Il préféra ne plus y penser pour le moment. Après tout, ce n'était pas le plus important dans son programme … Il pourrait toujours y revenir si quelqu'un lui posait des questions après tout c'était une heuristique qu'il appréciait beaucoup !

Il alla dans la cuisine vide à cette heure de la journée. Tout le monde, ou du moins tous les élèves, étaient dehors laissant le champ libre pour profiter des largesses des placards du lieu. Il fouilla dedans et trouva un thé à l'amarante qu'il prépara dans les règles de l'art. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer ses origines anglaises ! Il sortit ensuite les scones frais et constata, avec une certaine tristesse, qu'il n'en restait plus guère. Il se hâta de noter sur l'ardoise de racheter les ingrédients pour en refaire parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs faits maisons. D'ici-là, il savoura de bonne grâce son thé et ses petits gâteaux qui étaient bien mérités !

* * *

Écrit au cours d'un atelier écriture sur le discord de la Plume arc-en-ciel où il fallait glisser les mots suivants : chat de Schrodinger/ardoise/thé/amarante/scones/heuristique.

N'ayant pas écrit de nouveaux textes pour ce recueil depuis un moment, je mets temporairement ce recueil en _complete_ !

Je vous dis donc à une prochaine ! :)


End file.
